This invention relates generally to a mirror system and, more particularly, to one for use in passenger buses having rear mounted diesel engines.
This invention is directed to providing a suitable mirror system designed to be utilized in passenger buses having rear mounted diesel engines. Although this system has preferably been designed for use in the type of buses used in municipal transportation systems, its use could extend to interstate common carriers, or bus coaches having highback seats.
Bus companies expend a considerable amount of money removing graffiti or replacing seat covers destroyed through acts of passenger vandalism. A great amount of passenger vandalism occurs in the rear half of the bus, since individuals seated or standing at the rear of the bus tend to more easily disregard the presence of and admonitions by the bus driver.
While rear mounted mirror systems exist for use in school buses, two problems are present in rear mounted diesel engine buses which render the use of those types of mirror systems impractical. The first problem is that diesel powered buses emit a low speed harmonic vibration that is not found in the gasoline motors normally used to power school buses. The second problem with typical rear mounted diesel engine buses is that they make use of a polypropylene liner between the engine and passenger compartments. While this liner reduces the levels of noise and diesel fumes which enter the passenger compartment, it does not possess suitable structural strength by which a mirror system can be secured to it, as similar mirror systems are secured to the metallic roofs of school buses.
Even if a mirror system could be mounted at the back of a rear mounted diesel engine bus, the types of mirrors found in school buses vibrate excessively, such that a bus driver is unable, especially at idle or low speeds, to ascertain whether there are any acts of vandalism occurring.
Prior attempts at viewing passengers in the back of rear mounted diesel engine buses have thus met with limited success. It is not uncommon to find the most rearwardly mounted mirror in diesel buses in the central stairwell. This small planar or convex mirror has as its primary purpose, the enabling of the driver to ascertain whether the stairwell exit is clear of departing passengers, as well as prevent its use as an unauthorized entrance to the bus. However, since some of such stairwell mirrors reflect slightly rearward of the stairwell itself, a limited view of the frontal portions of passengers seated at the rear of the bus may be permitted. This limited view is normally only of the individuals' faces, such that their hands are concealed by the seatbacks. Therefore, prior mirror systems are not intended and do not serve to prevent vandalism in the form of graffiti or in the form of mutilation of the seat covers from occurring.
Thus, previously known mirror systems for buses have not been found adequate for use in passenger buses having rear mounted diesel engines. Therefore, it is apparent that the need exists for an improvement in mirror systems. Additionally, from a structural standpoint, the improvement must be compatible with modern passenger bus or passenger coach design.